Bitter
by Anime-Alee
Summary: Kagome's life isn't as sunny as it used to be. Hojo, on the surface is the perfect boyfriend, in private he wages a war with the bottle. What will Inuyasha think when Hojo's fustrations leave they're marks physically on Kagome?
1. This pain

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha!

Summery: Kagome's new boyfriend a.k.a. Hojo, has frequently getting too drunk and beating Kagome. So one day she goes to the feudal era with a bruised cheek and cut wrists. How will Inuyasha react!? Well read & find out, Duh!

A/N: Well as you might know lately I've been creating a lot Inuyasha fics. I truly have no idea why……..anyway on with the story,

**_~ Chapter#1 this pain ~_**

****

****

****

****

The sound of a bottle shattering against the wood floor filled the house. The bits and pieces from the beer bottle lay still, but completely spread out. Kagome was bunched up in the corner where there was no light.

She was crying her heart out, but another noise could be heard. And it was chuckling, her drunk-boyfriend ( Hojo ) was standing before her. He was delighted at the sight of **his** Kagome shaking in fear,

" Good little * hiccup * bitch….you know your * hiccup * place in this relationship". Hojo smirked, 

" Please…Hojo stop it". She whimpered, he growled low in his throat, " What don't you get!? * hiccup * you have no say in what I do * hiccup * so shut your trap wench"! He yelled walking closer to her,

" Inuyasha"! She whispered, wishing he were there to protect her. Hojo stopped and then a furious expression grew on his drunken face, " Kagome! Did you just say another man's name!? * hiccup * so you've been cheating on me like a little hussy huh"!? He yelled while grabbing her by the wrist and smacking her across the face,

Kagome cried out as he smacked her, " But, but I didn't cheat on you"! She yelled with a flinch, Hojo was now over come with furry. " Don't yell at me you fucking bitch"! He roared while punching her roughly,

The beaten Kagome had silent tears now pouring from her eyes. 

" I'm done here". Hojo scoffed while he dropped her to the wooded floor in a broken heap of emotion, Hojo chuckled to himself as he left the Higurashi residence. And as soon as the front door slammed shut Kagome pulled herself up. " Inuyasha". Her heart cried, she had only gone out with Hojo in order to flee from her unreturned feeling from Inuyasha.

But over time these feeling only grew stronger, it hurt her so bad. Why couldn't she just love Hojo,  instead of the hanyou who's heart & soul belong to a young maiden who's undying soul burns with eternal hatred for him. 

And the worst most agonizing part of it was that she herself was bonded to the maiden, they share the same soul. But two totally different people and hearts, Kagome forced herself up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sought relief from her pain, both physical & emotional,

" I can't take this anymore". Kagome cried with steaming tears, then she remembered a sharp piece of broken glass that was from her compact mirror. She slowly stepped towards her dresser, it was like she was in an unbreakable trance. One not even her conscience could defeat, then she removed the sharp object from her dresser drawer.

Kagome gazed at it with unfocused eyes, the moon's light glowed on the surface of the glass. 

" this'll ease my pain". She told herself, and without hesitation she sliced her creamy yet soft skin with perfection. And almost immediately after ripples of crimson leaked from her left wrist,

No pain or distress played apon her face, there was just the look of satisfaction. And soon after she did the same to her right wrist, but the sound of Kagome's mother unlocking the front door sent her back into reality. " Kagome, I'm home sweetie". She called from down stairs, " Be down in a sec mom"! she hollered back, Kagome threw on a bathrobe to cover slit untreated wrists. " There's no way I can hide this bruise". She whispered in a depressed tone,

The miko pulled her long dark hair into a clip and drug herself downstairs. & to Kagome's surprise her mother, Mrs. Higurashi was waited in the living room tapping her foot. But when she saw the bruise she had on her tender cheek she gasped, " Kagome what-"!? " I fell". Kagome replied quickly and without a facial expression, " you fell"? The worried mother said with a doubtful look on her face,

" Mom I fell! Is it that hard to believe"! The raven-haired girl snapped, " But what about this broken bottle"? Mrs. Higurashi questioned while pointing to the fragments of the glass on the floor,

Kagome bit her lip, " I-I was drinking a bottled soda, and I tripped. I hit my cheek and dropped the bottle. Sorry, I'll clean it up right away". The nervous teen lied as she went into the kitchen for a broom,

But her mother stood there questioning her daughter's story.

                                                              _In the morning…………_

Kagome groaned as the rays of morning light shined threw her window, " Ugh! I don't wanna get up yet! It's a Saturday"! The abused girl whined while shielding her eyes, " But on the other hand this is the day I'm due back in the feudal era, :: sigh :: and if I don't go back soon today Inuyasha will come here and drag me back". Kagome smiled weakly while pushing the covers off of herself, 

Therefore Kagome got up and rummaged threw her closet, and pulled out a yellow thin-strapped-tank-top with a baby blue jacket and a loose yellow skirt. " I at least need to wear a jacket to cover my wrists". Kagome told herself,

And then she entered her bathroom, " I can try to hide this bruise with a little makeup". She frowned while remembering how she got the bruise,

And when she was done Kagome gathered he things and left for the well house.

                                             _                        In the feudal era…………_

The irritated hanyou tapped his foot, " Ugh! Where the hell is she"!? He yelled, while Sango & Miroku just chuckled to themselves. Inuyasha's eye twitched, " What the hell is so funny"!? He growled, " It's just that you haven't been so persist for Kagome to return until she started seeing this Hojo fella". Miroku smiled slyly knowing Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome,

" Yes the monk is right". Sango smirked as Inuyasha blushed, " I don't give a damn about whatever his name is! It's just-"! He stopped, " Just what"? Sango & Miroku said together,

" It's just that-that we can't go shard hunting without her"! Inuyasha lied,  the two humans shook there heads while still smiling.

                                                                 _In the feudal era, at Bone eaters well…………_

The weak teen pulled herself up by the vines that grew along the sides. And by the time she was out of the tall well Kagome was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the sweat washed off the makeup that was concealing her bruised cheek! " Here it goes". She whispered while heading to the village, 

*

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, **A/N: **_As usual *_*  _" Kagome, what's taking you so long"? He pondered with worries pressed down on his shoulders, his heart felt strange. And he knew very well why, Inuyasha was in love with her. And he was too scared to tell her,

But then a lovely fragrance of rosemary filled his senses, " Kagome"! He said leaping out of the tree, and sure enough there she was. Her slender figure emerging from the forest,

But something was wrong! The hanyou soon saw her peach colored cheek was tainted with purple, " What"!? He gasped,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Here's my new Inuyasha fic due to popular demand, hope you enjoy! ^_^ **R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	2. Embrace

**A/N: **Here's another chappie, enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha,

**_~ Embrace  ~_**

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome looked back at him knowing he was shocked; she was so ashamed. " Kagome"! He yelled running towards her form, Kagome's eyes were now watering.

" Kagome! What happen to you!? Did someone hurt you"!? He asked in a concerned yet angered tone while his hand touched her cheek, but the miko slapped his hand away. " Inuyasha I'm fine! Please don't make a big deal about it, I…I fell"! Kagome cried out without looking the hanyou straight in the eyes,

He flinched at her words; " Did she really fall"? He questioned, " Now can we head back to the village"!? The raven-haired teen asked in a frustrated tone, trying to change the subject.

But Inuyasha just stood there; the gentle breeze swayed both their hair, " Inu-". Kagome stopped herself, they both were lost in each other's eyes. Neither one spoke a word,

Then Inuyasha did something neither one of them expected; he suddenly embraced her. His hold wasn't tight but he wasn't about to let go; " Kagome, tell me. Is that the truth"? He asked while inhaling the scent of her hair,

But Kagome just closed her eyes and laid her face in his silver hair, " Yes". She whispered. They stayed like that for another minute or two,

" Alright". He breathed while releasing her; Kagome was a little upset. She wanted to stay like that, in his arms; for all of eternity. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **Sorry ya'll, I know it's short but very KAWAII!!!! **R&R Please!!!**

Kagome:  :: grabs a tissue box :: Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!!!! :: then grabs Inuyasha's arm ::

Inuyasha: :: blushes ::

Anime-Alee: You guys are soooo cute together!!!!! 

**_P.S _**_Alright don't worry, I'll post more soon!_


	3. Inuyasha's soft side

**A/N:** Here's the chapter, enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,

**_~ Chapter# Inuyasha's soft side ~_**

****

****

****

****

By then Inuyasha & Kagome had already made their way into Kaede's village, yet inside both their minds they were very confused. " Why did he embrace me like that"? Kagome asked herself, and Inuyasha was just as emotionally confused. " Is she telling the truth!? I fucking swear! If that Hojo guy did this to her I'll personally rip his lungs out"! Inuyasha thought,

But to distract them further; all of the villagers were looking at Kagome and whispering. The miko just looked away from their gaze in shame, 

Inuyasha noticed this, and put an arm around Kagome's shoulder; which caused her to blush bright red. And soon they arrived in front of the old priestess's hut, Inuyasha walked in but Kagome hesitated, took a deep breath then walked in.

Shippo was roasting some herbs for Kaede by the fire, Sango was impatiently bandaging Miroku's injury; and he was cockily whispered pick up lines to her. " Hey everyone"! Kagome greeted, but the thing was she didn't have that spunk, that joy, or that courage in her voice. Instead it sounded weak, humdrum, and hoarse.

As she spoke every turned to her, but shocked looks played  on their faces. " Child what happen to ye"!? Kaede asked in a concerned tone, but the young girl turned her face away. " Yes Kagome! What happened? Did Inuyasha hurt you"!? Shippo asked while sending a fierce glare at the hanyou,

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, " I did not hit Kagome or hurt her"! He yelled at the kitsune,

" Then what happened"!? Sango asked, " I fell at my house, Inuyasha didn't hit me". Kagome whispered, " Oh". Everyone sighed; besides Inuyasha. 

                                                            _Later that night………_

Kagome was now perched on a rock just beside Kaede's hut, the cool night's air chilled her skin leaving goose bumps. " I wonder if Inuyasha bought it"? She thought to herself as she gazed at the wounds on her wrists,

" And the way he acted today was unusual. he hugged me, then put his arm around me. Is he trying to be nice or……..". Kagome then trailed off in thought, 

But the felt something drop onto her shoulders, it was the top of Inuyasha fire rat kimono. " That'll keep you warm". He whispered while sitting down by her, and a faint blush appeared on Kagome's face. " Thanks ",

" Why are you even out here"? He asked without looking at her,

" Just thinking". The girl from modern Japan mumbled without breaking her focus from the small stream, " Kagome". " Hm". " You know you can tell me anything, right". Inuyasha told her while looking at her, Kagome returned the gaze. " Yeah, but what are you trying to tell me"?

" It's juts, I have this gut feeling that you're not telling the truth". The hanyou whispered, that's when Kagome's became full of furry. " Well for your information! I did fall"! Kagome snapped, 

" Oh yeah! Well explain this"! Inuyasha yelled while tightly gripping her wrist, " Ugh"! Kagome yelped, the cuts on her wrists began to leak small streams of blood. " I knew I smelt blood on you! What did this happen when you fell"!? He yelled,

Kagome then jerked her wrists away from his grasp and yelled " Sit"! about 10 times as she ran as she ran in the direction of the well. And as Kagome got deeper into the forest she could still hear thuds, cries, and curses. That is until she reached the bone eater's well, 

And right as she was about to leap into it Kagome was held back by a strong pair of arms. " Let me go Inuyasha"! She yelled while struggling from his grip,

" No! Not until you tell me what **really happened**"! He growled in her ear, " Why do you care Inuyasha!? What does it matter to you!? Huh"! Kagome shouted then broke into a cry,

Inuyasha then twisted her around so she was facing him. " I just do". He whispered, Kagome looked up into his golden eyes; " That's not good enough! So please, break it do for me. Explain, why do you care whether I fell or he hit me"? 

Inuyasha's eyes widened,  " He hit you"!? He yelled, Kagome looked away. But just to have him clench her chin and force her to look into his eyes, " Did he"!? The hanyou asked impatiently,

Tears began to form in her eyes again, " Yes". 

Inuyasha was beyond pissed, he was gonna rip out Hojo's heart and squish it in his hand. But Kagome  was crying onto his chest, " I know :: crying :: you're just trying to be a good :: crying :: friend". Kagome whispered,

" No". Kagome looked up at him with a confused face, " No what"!? " No I'm not trying to be a **friend** ". He mumbled, 

" …..". " I don't understand", Kagome said feeling just a little hurt. " I want to be more than your friend". Inuyasha said while pulling her closer, and at that moment Kagome felt as if time was slowing down.

And sooner then she new it Inuyasha had drawn her into a kiss; " Inuyasha". Kagome moaned into his mouth, 

But not a minute later she broke the kiss, which made Inuyasha frown. " Will you stay with me tonight"? She asked shyly, Inuyasha stroked her cheek then nodded. Which made Kagome smile happily,

" Then follow me". She said while jumping into the well, Inuyasha followed immediately after.

                                             Modern Japan………… 

Kagome had already climbed out, and was at the front door trying to unlock it with her house key. **A/N: Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and gramps were out of town. **But Inuyasha was right  behind her,  " Let's go through your window". He told her,

" Sure", Kagome whispered as he swooped her into his arms and leaping onto the windowsill. And fortunately the window was unlocked, 

Kagome walked over to her closet and rummaged threw it until she found her pink tank top, kitty patterned pajama shirt. And her also pink pajama shorts, and as she changed in the bathroom a million thoughts rushed through Inuyasha's mind. 

" What did she mean by: _will you stay with me tonight_? Did she mean like me watch guard over her as she slept or have sex with her?! And where are we, I mean as in intimacy level? Considering I kissed her and she didn't stop me". 

But the sight of Kagome in her sleeping cloths interrupted his thoughts, and she slowly sat down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Inuyasha just blinked in a confused manner as Kagome looked at him,

" Aren't you uncomfortable leaning against the wall"? She asked with a sleepy yawn, " Uh, no I'm fine". He sighed, " No! Don't be stubborn! You can lay in here with me". Kagome protested with a bright red blush on her face,

Inuyasha didn't argue, and  slowly approached the bed. Kagome then moved over so he would have room, and so he crawled under the covers. And without warning the miko laid her head on his chest,

Although Inuyasha didn't mind at all, " Night Kagome". He whispered while inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, " Good night Inuya.. :: yawn :: ..sha". 

And with that Inuyasha & Kagome dozed off into peaceful slumber, 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! So R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Hojo's gonna get it!

**A/N: **So every one of ya'll wanna see Hojo get his. So this chapter should make you happy, ^_^  

And I'll also give ya somethin' to vote on. ^_^*

Alright since this fic is rated R I can post a lime. Not a lemon, lemons aren't allowed! But limes: which is non-graphic sex, so in the next chapter ya'll want me to post a Inu/Kag lime I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**_~ chapter#4 Hojo's gonna get it ~_**

****

****

****

****

The radiant rays of light woke the young girl, Kagome's eyes fluttered open due to her sleepiness. She then remembered Inuyasha was there with her. " Darn". The raven-haired girl pouted, not wanting to leave her soft, warm, comfy position. But Kagome knew she couldn't sleep all day,

So she then crawled to the side of the bed; and yawned with satisfaction. " That's the best sleep I've ever had". The miko whispered with a big smile, she then looked back at the still deep in slumber Inuyasha. He had transformed into a human, " It must've been the new moon last night ". Kagome whispered, , 

His eyes were closed softly, and he had a gently smiled on his face. All this Kagome noticed and it made her smile, " He looks so peaceful". Kagome whispered while tracing the outlining of his chin, and at this action his eyes slowly opened. " Morning, Inuyasha". She giggled, 

The hanyou smiled back, and pushed of the bed in order to sit up. " Morning Kagome".

" The new moon was last night"? She asked in a curious tone,

" I must've forgotten". He sighed,

Kagome just smiled up at him, " It's not a bad thing". She reinsured him,  " Well anyway, I'm gonna take a shower. So just make yourself at home". The miko called to him as she walked off,

Inuyasha's ears tweaked with curiosity,

Kagome neared the linen closet and removed a yellow towel, then made her way to the bathroom. 

*

                                                                                                                                   *

                                                                            _Meanwhile…………_

_                            *                                                                                                                                     *_

Inuyasha tiptoed around the house, searching every inch. But finally he stopped in front of the kitchen, " Hm, I wonder what 's in here"? He asked as he entered the room.

The hanyou was amazed at all the shiny objects. " I think this is where Kagome keeps the ramen stuff". He thought to himself while opening random cupboards, 

 *                                                                                                                                *

                                                                       _In the bathroom………_

_                                                                                                                                                                        *_

_                             *_

The warm liquid caressed Kagome's body; the heat replenished her soul. It was a 15-minute comfort from her crazy life, at least that's how it felt to her. ' Wow! I almost forgot about the kiss'! the youthful girl smiled,

' I wonder how he feels, especially since he's the one that kissed me'!  Does he like me….or is it just sympathy'?  I'm so confused'! Kagome then splashed some warm water onto her face,

*

  *

                                                                    _Downstairs…………_

_                                        *                                                                                                                             *_

The hanyou had found a package that looked familiar, and assumed it was that delicious ramen he loved so much. But the problem was he couldn't get it open, so he sat down on a stool and started gnawing on it.

But then the phone began to ring, which startled Inuyasha and made him jump. " What the hell"!? He yelled, it rung over and over and over. " Shut the fuck up damn it"! Inuyasha cursed while preparing to slice it in half,

But the ringing stopped,

And the small answering machine clicked on: " Hi, you have reached the Higurashi residence. We aren't here right now so leave a message and we'll get back to ya". Then it made a long and annoying beep,

" Kagome! Hello! It's Hojo, pick up the fuckin' phone! I said pick up the fucking phone you bitch"! 

Inuyasha began to growl, " This is Hojo! Who dare he speak like that"! The hanyou roared, " Hey asshole! Watch you're-"! But then Hojo cut off Inuyasha, " Fine be that way you little bitch! I'm coming over! And I'll punish you for not picking up the phone"! and with that you heard the dial tone,

" Grrr! I'll knock that fucker out"! Inuyasha yelled while cracking his knuckles,

*****

**                                                                                     *                                                                                                   ***

**                            *                                                                                                               *                                                                                    ***

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **_Alright I know I left a cliffy! But it intrigues you more, doesn't it?_


	5. Embracing kiss

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter -_- but here it is so enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I (Anime-Alee) do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, but I do own this fic (Bloody Roses) that I wrote.  
  
Summery: While Kagome is showering clueless to what's going on. Hojo is on his way to the Higurashi residence, and human form Inuyasha plans to beat the life out of Hojo! ^-^  
  
~ Chapter#5 Embracing kiss ~  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The melody of Kagome's humming echoed radiantly in the steam filled bathroom. The lights glistened on her skin, and the therapeutic water was so comforting it made her smile.  
  
" I love showers". The miko whispered in a blissful voice, " But maybe I should..", She trailed off while rinsing the herbal shampoo from her mid- night black hair. " I should really get out now and check on Inuyasha, he could be making a mess". The teen sighed,  
  
" Inuyasha can stand being alone for another ten minutes or so, right"? Kagome smiled slickly with her eyes closed,  
  
Downstairs....  
  
Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles while standing in front of the entrance door; he was picturing himself viciously tearing Hojo limb to limb. Which caused him to snicker, " I outt'a rip him a knew asshole"! The hanyou growled, " He deserves it especially after what he put Kagome through! She's mine; I'll take care of her! He doesn't need to be near her at all"!  
  
He then grew quiet when his ears picked up on footsteps pacing towards the front door, which he stood by. Then a angry pounding sounded, it was like someone beating down as hard as they could on a pair of drums.  
  
" Damn, I can't let Kagome hear this"! So Inuyasha pulled the door open so fast Hojo fell to the hanyou's feet.  
  
" Ugh! Kagome I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for that"! Hojo yelled while rubbing his face and slowly standing up, " You're gonna what now!? Sorry I didn't catch ya, you were mumbling"! Inuyasha growled,  
  
The black-haired boy jumped at Inuyasha's voice, he thought that he was yelling at Kagome! " Who-who the hell are you"!? Hojo questioned, trying not to reveal his fear and shaking.  
  
" Hn, your worst nightmare"! The hanyou in his human form smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles,  
  
Upstairs.....  
  
Kagome slowly stepped out of the shower, water trickled down her body. She snatched the soft turquoise towel of the hanger and rapped it tightly around herself, " That was a great outlet for me". Kagome smiled while squeezing strands of her drenched hair into the sink, relieving it of the water.  
  
The miko pulled out a brush out of the top left drawer, and stroked her silk like hair with it. She hummed happily as she combed threw her hair, the smile never left her face.  
  
" I should do a good job on my hair after all, I got to look nice for Inuyasha". Kagome giggled while taking out the blow dryer, and setting the brush to the side.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Inuyasha gripped Hojo's collar and smashed his fist into his face over & over again, " Don't you ever come near Kagome again! I'll fucking kill you! She's mine! So stay the fuck away from her"! Inuyasha roared while throwing him roughly to the floor,  
  
" Whoa man! Jeez I'll leave"! Hojo whimpered cowardly as he stumbled out of the house,  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door behind him while he dusted himself off, ' Now that's takin' out tha trash'! He smirked to himself, but his thoughts soon came to a stop.  
  
" Inuyasha"?  
  
His gaze found it's way to the voice, " Kagome"? He blushed when he noticed she was only wearing a towel,  
  
" What was that noise"? Kagome asked with a faint blush,  
  
" I was..watching that box with the moving pictures, I believe you call it a TV". Inuyasha lied,  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the steps and stood by him, " There doesn't seem to be any damage". She smiled while looking up at him, he blinked a couple of times then weakly smiled back.  
  
The two felt very awkward, this was the scene they've been waiting for.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down, " I better go up and change". She whispered in an embarrassed tone, but as she turned to walk away Inuyasha's hand caught her wrist.  
  
" Don't", He whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
" Why"? She asked with her blush growing larger,  
  
" I think you know very well, why". He chuckled while twisting her around so she was facing him, " Why do you think I kissed you". Inuyasha smirked , " and why do you think I'm about to do it again"? He whispered while pulling her into a passionate kiss,  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise; ' Oh my god! He's kissing me! French kissing me'! She thought to herself, but then her eyes shut. She was gonna embrace this kiss,  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Gomen, gotta leave it there. ^-^ ^_^ And I know I'm suppose to put the lime in this chapter but...it'll be more exciting if I leave it at this ^_^*  
  
Much love  
  
~ Anime-Alee ~ 


	6. Close enough for me

**A/N: **_Alright loyal readers, here's the lime everyone requested. I apologize if this is a poor lime; this would be the first one I've written ^_^ so enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -_-

**Summery: Lime! Lime! Lime, **

Side note: _If you are a child, this chapter is not suitable for you,_

**_~ Chapter#6 Close enough for me ~_**

****

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away, but just to catch her breath. The miko then smirked seductively as she pushed Inuyasha down onto the couch, and slowly she straddled his waist while planting butterfly kisses along his neck.

To tell you the truth Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Kagome was the one on top but for the time being he would let her have her fun.

" Inuyasha, tell me if you like this"? She giggled playfully while slowly working a grinding rhythm, " Well"? **\A/N: **people keep in mind she only has a towel on! \

He moaned countless times as she quickened the pace, and his hands gripped her bottom as she grinded harder against him. " Oh Kagome-where, where did you learn this"? He asked between grunts,

Kagome smirked, " TV, and R&B songs". The two were now completely taken over by their hormones, and their hidden feelings.

Then the very aroused girl let out a gasp of surprise as the hanyou grabbed her lower area, causing her grinding to come to a halt. " Well it's my turn". He growled huskily, and with that her released her and climbed on top. 

" Inuyasha". She grinned lustfully, as he slowly removed the towel that concealed her body. He licked his lips in anticipation while slowly glimpsing at her beautiful body,

But Kagome couldn't restraint the blush engulfing her cheeks, " Kagome don't be shy, I wanna see you". The hanyou smiled while stroking her hair, and gently caressing his index finger down her body.

The sun's light glowed on her peach colored skin, and made her fudge like eyes sparkle. " Such a beautiful girl". He whispered,

" And I wanna see you too". She whispered, while tugging at his red haori. And at this site Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle, ' Oh god she's gorgeous, even when her timid side shows'. He thought to himself,

" All in good time Kagome, but how about we go up to your room"? The horny Hanyou suggested, " It'll be more comfortable".

" Yes", she nodded as he swooped her naked body up bridal style and carried her up to her bedroom. Where a morning of passionate lovemaking was done,

                                                _Later that night………_

The couple was peacefully dreaming, Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha; and the satin sheets covered their bodies, and the scent of love fluttered about the room. 

But then knocking at Kagome's door stirred both of them awake,  " Kagome sweetie, it's mommy; I brought you home some dinner, come downstairs and eat it

While it's still warm". Mrs. Higurashi spoke from the hallway,

" Oh-oh okay mom! Be right down"! Kagome replied while stumbling out of bed and grabbing her bathrobe, 

Inuyasha was amused at this site, but at the same time saddened because he would have to leave his Kagome once again,  " Guess I should get going". He frowned, 

" Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be back in the feudal era definitely tomorrow". She reassured him while kissing him one last time then left for the kitchen, and knowing he'd see his Kagome in the morning brought and smile to his face, " Till' tomorrow my love". And with that he leapt out her window, 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **So did you like it? …., 

**Kagome: **Oh! That grinding thing I did, you know R. Kelly? Get a lil' Bump n' Grind! :: starts singing the lyrics ::

**Anime-Alee: **Whatever Kagome! 

Side note: _Hojo is gonna get revenge on Kagome for what Inuyasha did to him, on the next chapter! And let's just say she'll end up in the hospital, -_- poor Kagome,_

****

****

**_Much love (^_^)_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_~ Anime-Alee ~_**


End file.
